


Бессмертные

by TenderRain



Category: Forever (TV), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Вот так просто. Двести лет он шел к разгадке своего бессмертия, собирая по крупицам, коих было ничтожно мало, информацию. А тут заявляется эта дамочка и утверждает, что у нее есть ответы. Была в этом какая-то несправедливость.





	

Генри Морган давно взял за правило приходить раньше всех и, соответственно, уходить позже положенного. Это время он предпочитал проводить в одиночестве, работая с трупами и проводя свои личные исследования, которые осуществить в домашних условиях не представлялось возможным.

Вот и сейчас он вошел в холодный мрак прозекторской, предвкушая несколько спокойных часов работы в абсолютной тишине, прошел в свой кабинет, включил свет и так и замер с протянутой к выключателю рукой. В его кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и откинув голову на спинку, сидела женщина. Как только зажегся свет, она открыла глаза и, вежливо улыбаясь, проговорила:

— Доброе утро, доктор Морган. Вы опоздали на две минуты.

Это заявление от незнакомки, расположившейся словно у себя дома, немного выбило патологоанатома из колеи.

— А вы, простите, кто такая? — нахмурился Генри, снимая пальто. — Лейтенант Риз все-таки выполнила свою угрозу и нашла мне замену?

Не все методы Генри приходились начальнице по душе. Хотя правильнее было бы сказать, что многие из них вполне способны вызвать если не сердечный приступ, то вспышку гнева, соотносимую со взрывом ядерной бомбы.

— Нет. Но найдет, если я попрошу. И не сомневайтесь, что это будет достойнейший из всех возможных кандидатов на данную должность.

Генри едва не выронил зонт. Слова незнакомки звучали тихо, вежливо и спокойно. Но спокойствие это казалось обманчивым, а сама женщина выглядела чертовски важной, словно обладала такими связями, которые ему и не снились. И Генри не сомневался, что первое впечатление его не обманывало.

— Если вас прислала не лейтенант Риз и вы здесь не для того, чтобы занять мое место, тогда кто вы и что вам нужно?

— Хелен Магнус. Доктор, — представившись, женщина наконец встала и протянула ему руку, но так и не сдвинулась с места. Генри сделал для себя неутешительный вывод о ней: властная, любит командовать, а на место подчиненного, если и встанет когда-нибудь, то лишь от безысходности, но даже тогда найдет способы извлечь для себя выгоду. А сильное рукопожатие закрепило впечатление Генри о том, что женщина эта — человек достаточно влиятельный.

— И в какой же области вы доктор? 

— Скажем так, основное мое направление — биология.

Генри не сомневался, что это действительно так, но в ответе доктора Магнус чувствовалась некоторая недоговоренность. Однако для начала и так сойдет.

— И что же вам нужно от меня, доктор Магнус? — Генри, поняв, что в ближайшее время кресло ему не вернут, присел на стул и почувствовал себя не очень уютно под пристальным и изучающим взглядом доктора Магнус. Словно он находился на собеседовании, а потенциальный работодатель решал, брать его или нет. Генри даже не подозревал, насколько близки были его мысли к правде.

— Мне нужны вы, доктор Морган, — Хелен доброжелательно улыбнулась. — Я давно слежу за вашими исследованиями, и, должна сказать, весьма впечатлена проделанной работой, хотя многое из этого не помогло вам найти необходимые ответы.

Генри напрягся. Единственные исследования, которые он проводил, имели личный характер. Кроме него и Эйба никто больше не знал о том, чем он занимается с свободное время. Был еще Адам, но не хотелось думать, что этот человек опустился и подослал к нему шпиона. И хотел бы Генри считать, что доктор Магнус имела в виду его не совсем стандартные методы работы. Однако она не была похожа на женщину, которая говорит одно, а подразумевает совершенно иное.

— И как давно вы следите за моими… исследованиями? — Генри вглядывался в лицо Магнус, пытаясь понять, пересекались ли они хоть где-то. На память он не жаловался, и сейчас был убежден, что не встречался с Хелен Магнус раньше. Хотя появились смутные подозрения, что все не так просто. И подтверждение этому не заставило себя ждать.

— Вы даже не представляете, насколько давно, — доброжелательная улыбка трансформировалась в хищную. Или же Генри это только показалось. Напряжение нарастало, а вместе с ней пришло и чувство тревоги.

— Я даже могу сказать точную дату, когда вы привлекли мое внимание: 31 августа, 1888 года [1]. 

Холодок пробежал по спине Генри. Вот как раз второго Адама, только в юбке, ему сейчас и не хватало для полного счастья. Но следующие слова доктора Магнус немного успокоили его и даже внушили некоторую степень доверия:

— Джеймс много рассказывал о вашем незаурядном уме и способности видеть дальше, чем обычные люди. 

Никакого другого Джеймса, который мог так отозваться о его работе, кроме Джеймса Уотсона, в те времена Генри не знал. И, если Хелен Магнус была знакома с ним, то странно, что они тогда так и не пересеклись. Впрочем, это были мелочи, которые доктор Магнус потом при желании могла объяснить.

— Кстати, однажды мы с вами все-таки пересеклись, — Магнус словно прочитала его мысли, а ее тон не оставлял сомнений, что сейчас она собиралась добить его. — Не хмурьтесь так, доктор Морган. В том, что вы меня не помните, нет вашей вины. В тот день было много погибших, а спасенных гораздо меньше. Но вот я запомнила пятого помощника Гарольда Лоу [2]. И с тех пор, если мне выпадал счастливый случай, стала гораздо пристальнее к вам присматриваться. 

Хелен улыбалась как ни в чем не бывало, а Генри опешил. 

— Уж не преследовали ли вы меня?

— И в мыслях не было. В 1888 году вы быстро исчезли из нашего с Джеймсом поля зрения, почти сразу, как только Джек Потрошитель перестал повергать в страх лондонских проституток. Но потом судьба забросила меня на «Титаник», и вот тогда я была весьма удивлена, увидев вас живым, здоровым, ни капли не постаревшим.

«Ну вот что ей стоило сесть на «Олимпик»? — почти отчаянно подумал Генри. — Или же мне… Все-таки временная смена рода деятельности была не лучшей идеей».

— А потом вы снова возникли в моем поле зрения во времена Второй мировой…

— Доктор Магнус, достаточно, — бесцеремонно прервал ее Генри. — Я вас понял: знаете вы меня давно, раскусили, что я не совсем обычный человек и так далее. И теперь хочу вернуться к вопросам: зачем все-таки я вам нужен? И что мне будет за это?

— Для исследований, доктор Морган, для чего же еще. 

— В качестве подопытного кролика? — нервно усмехнулся Генри.

— Вполне возможно, что и этого не избежать, — мысленно Генри поблагодарил Магнус за честность. — Вы ведь не знаете, какое такое чудо позволяет вам жить и перерождаться? Я проводила параллельно с вами кое-какие исследования, есть результаты. Сырые, но они есть. Но для подтверждения моей теории мне нужны вы. И это именно то, что вы получите в обмен на сотрудничество со мной, — ответы. Но я не даю гарантии, что они вам понравятся.

Вот так просто. Двести лет он шел к разгадке своего бессмертия, собирая по крупицам, коих было ничтожно мало, информацию. А тут заявляется эта дамочка и утверждает, что у нее есть ответы. Была в этом какая-то несправедливость. 

— А почему вы раньше не пришли? Почему именно сейчас, спустя сто с лишним лет после того, как поняли, что смерть надо мной не властна? — Генри не знал, как реагировать на сложившуюся ситуацию. Радоваться, что нашелся человек, способный разобраться во всем, или же, наоборот, вежливо распрощаться, собрать вещи и снова исчезнуть.

— Потому что я только наблюдала. Не было необходимости бегать за вами с целью спрятать от общества. Иногда теряла вас из виду. Да и других проблем хватало.

Повисло молчание, нарушаемое только тиканьем настенных часов. Все же шанс упускать не стоило.

— Могу я хотя бы узнать, с чем мне предстоит столкнуться? — Генри побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику стула. — Не мебелью же я буду служить, таскаясь за вами жалкой тенью? Что-то ведь придется делать…

— Именно так, доктор Морган, — глаза Хелен заблестели. — Но, пожалуй, вам лучше увидеть все своими глазами. Потому что, боюсь, ваше бессмертие померкнет по сравнению с тем, с чем я предложу вам работать.

— И еще один вопрос: вы всех своих сотрудников так вербуете?

— Нет, — усмехнулась Магнус, поднимаясь с кресла. — Вы первый с таким подходом. Бывали и более радикальные способы. 

О том, что скрывается за выражением «радикальными способами», Генри предпочел не спрашивать, подозревая, что в скором времени и так узнает.

— Кстати, о лейтенанте Риз не беспокойтесь. Она поставлена в известность, что какое-то время вы будете отсутствовать на работе, так как Убежище находится не в Нью-Йорке, — сказала Магнус.

Генри уже не удивлялся тому, что эта женщина все заранее продумала. Не из тех она людей, что делает что-то спонтанно. Оставалось только надеяться, что в случае, если он не согласится, домой возвращаться ему придется не пешком. 

Осталось лишь предупредить Эйба и, раз уж все остальное решено, то можно было и прокатиться с доктором Магнус. 

На деле же простая поездка означала перелет в Ванкувер. Не то чтобы Генри напрягал этот факт, но тем не менее он неодобрительно посматривал на Магнус, подозревая, что она не предупредила, опасаясь отказа. 

Уже в самолете Магнус обратилась к нему:

— А теперь, доктор Морган, расскажите мне все, начиная с того момента, когда вы в первый раз погибли, а также все, что вам известно про Адама. 

И Генри начал свой рассказ.

* * * * *

— Ну и как она тебя нашла? — полюбопытствовал Уилл Циммерман, психолог, как представила его Магнус. Наличие психолога немного настораживало, но Генри не сомневался, что и эта деталь скоро прояснится. И вряд ли ему понравится ответ. — Сбила машиной?

— Прострелила ногу? — Кейт Фриландер развалилась на диване и со скепсисом разглядывала нового сотрудника Убежища. Не похоже было, чтобы Магнус успела что-то натворить, прежде чем взять его на работу. И на гонимого обществом Генри тоже не смахивал. Джентльмен как он есть.

— Ну вот не надо. — Уилл, сидевший на подлокотнике, пихнул Кейт в плечо. — Никто тебе ничего не простреливал. Так, попугали немного.

— Ни фига себе попугали! — Кейт от возмущения чуть не столкнула Циммермана. — Нет, ты представляешь, что эти двое вытворили?

И Кейт, бесцеремонно перейдя на «ты», начала красочный пересказ того, как и почему она оказалась в Убежище. А также умудрилась вывалить на голову нового приобретения Магнус еще кучу дополнительной информации, которую новичку лучше было бы пока не знать. Только выдержка истинного англичанина, рожденного в восемнадцатом веке, не позволила Генри Моргану подавиться чаем, закашляться и выплюнуть все это на собеседников. Но лицо его, видимо, выражало явное недоумение и непонимание происходящего, из чего Уилл сделал вывод: Магнус, как обычно, в своем репертуаре утаила (и, судя по виду Генри Моргана, это было еще мягко сказано) некоторые детали. 

Сам же Генри чувствовал себя белой вороной в этом месте. Особенно потому, что остальные попали на службу к доктору Магнус теми самыми «радикальными способами». Даже Хелен, хоть она тоже была англичанкой, казалась другой. Воспитание викторианской Англии чувствовалось, но весьма отдаленно. 

— Кейт, Уилл, — оба вздрогнули от голоса Магнус, который, казалось, вполне мог бы заморозить все вокруг. — Будьте так добры, оставьте нас с мистером Морганом наедине.

— Боюсь, мои сотрудники несколько преувеличили… — Магнус обернулась, наградила застывших на пороге Уилла с Кейт ледяным взглядом, и тех как ветром сдуло. А Магнус продолжила: — Преувеличили, выставляя меня каким-то монстром.

Генри лишь кивнул. Хотя в его кабинете Хелен и пыталась всеми силами проявить доброжелательность и благопристойность, все равно за версту чувствовалось, что монстром, может, она и не была, но и одуванчиком уж точно не являлась. А ведь так хорошо все начиналось…

— Итак, — Хелен опустилась в кресло напротив него, — я так понимаю, что мои сотрудники уже успели проявить себя с лучшей стороны и ознакомить с принципами работы Убежища?

— Если это можно так назвать, — Генри кивнул, боясь даже представить худшую сторону обитателей сего заведения, если та, что была сейчас, Магнус назвала лучшей. — Хотя верится во все это с трудом, но… Я немного иначе представлял себе условия работы.

Генри сделал еще одну мысленную пометку: не стоит всецело доверять Магнус. Эта женщина просто мастер недосказанности и умеет завуалировать все так, что жертва клюет словно рыбка на наживку, а потом оказывается лицом к лицу с тем, к чему явно не была готова.

— Есть кое-что, что меня беспокоит. У меня есть сын, которого бросить я не могу. И вы ведь не позволите мне привезти его с собой? — Магнус кивнула. Генри вздохнул. Не особо-то и наделся. Это многое решало, и он задал еще один вопрос: — Если я откажусь, то не получу свои ответы, верно?

— Ну почему же? — снова эта улыбка, хищная и тревожащая. — Ответы вы, несомненно, получите, доктор Морган.

— Но? — всего каких-то несколько часов в обществе Хелен Магнус, а Генри уже вполне мог предположить, что всегда есть «но». Только в этот раз он ошибся. Хелен Магнус, ко всему прочему, умела проявлять себя и с действительно лучшей стороны.

— Никаких «но» нет и не будет. Моей целью было привести вас в Убежище, познакомить, так сказать, с другим миром. Цель выполнена — вы здесь. А оставаться или же вернуться на прежнее место работы — решать вам. За исключением только того момента, что кое-какие исследования с вами мне все же придется провести, чтобы быть уверенной на сто процентов в своей теории. Разница лишь в том, что работа судмедэкспертом тогда превратится для вас в рутину, и искать больше будет нечего. А я потеряю один из лучших умов современности.

А вот и «но». Генри задумался. Все-таки он не ошибся в Хелен. У нее всегда имеется «но». И то, как она говорила… Словно люди для нее — это вещи, которые можно приобрести или потерять. Генри был для нее всего лишь очередным занятным экземпляром, который стоило изучить.

С другой стороны, Генри третий век пытался докопаться до истины, но всегда и везде натыкался на глухие стены. Можно ли было взять и просто так упустить предложение доктора Магнус? К тому же, Хелен была права. Если он разгадает тайну своего бессмертия, то знание того, что творится в стенах этого дома, а также за его пределами, не даст Генри спокойно жить. За двести с лишним лет он привык к тому, что всегда есть какая-то определенная цель, загадка, которую ему необходимо распутать. Тайна бессмертия стимулировала двигаться вперед, познавать неизведанное и покорять новые горизонты. А теперь… Хоть еще ничего и не было определено, но чутье подсказывало ему, что скоро будет некуда двигаться дальше. А потому…

— Мне необходимо обсудить все с сыном, — наконец, Генри нарушил затянувшееся молчание, на протяжении которого Хелен терпеливо ждала его ответа. 

— Думаю, бесполезно говорить вам, что чем меньше посторонних людей знают об Убежище, тем лучше?

— Я солгу, если скажу, что у меня нет секретов от Эйба. Но тем не менее подобное считаю неправильным скрывать от него.

Магнус кивнула и отрешенным взглядом посмотрела куда-то за спину Генри. На губах заиграла странная, тревожащая улыбка, словно она что-то задумала, но делиться этим пока не собиралась.

— Мой шофер отвезет вас в аэропорт, — наконец сказала она. — К вашему приезду самолет уже будет готов. — Хелен протянула Генри свою визитку. — Как только обсудите все с сыном, позвоните мне. С лейтенантом Риз я договориться смогу и даже сама подыщу вам замену на время вашего пребывания здесь. 

Генри принял из ее рук визитку. Хотя он для себя уже все решил, но его не отпускало чувство того, что это далеко не конец. Слишком уж довольной выглядела Магнус.

— Что ж, до встречи, доктор Магнус, — Генри поднялся.

— Всего доброго, доктор Морган. 

* * * * *

— Я тут места себе не нахожу, а он по Канаде шатается? — Эйб мерил шагами комнату и возмущенно жестикулировал. — Позвонил он, видите ли! Предупредил! Мобильный бы лучше купил, а не бросал в спешке фразу «Я лечу туда, не знаю куда». Знаешь что, дорогой мой отец? Никакого Убежища! Никакой Магнус! Даже слышать не хочу!

— Абрахам…

— Убью! Найду способ! — Эйб погрозил кулаком и, ворча и костеря Генри за безрассудность, удалился в свою комнату.

Генри тяжело вздохнул. Это будут не самые легкие несколько часов его жизни. Рано или поздно Эйб должен был остыть и сам же пинками отправить его обратно к Хелен. Главное, чтобы это не произошло слишком поздно. А пока стоило собрать некоторые вещи, потому что вряд ли его «отпуск» продлится всего пару дней.

Эйб пришел с повинной, когда Генри уже закончил укладывать чемодан. Он только печально вздохнул, обнял Генри и пробормотал:

— Надеюсь, ты, наконец, найдешь ответы. 

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, Эйб.

Прощаться с Эйбом было непривычно. Они никогда не расставались надолго, путешествовали и переезжали с места на место всегда вместе. И сейчас Генри чувствовал себя неуютно, опасаясь совсем не за себя. Он знал, что без него Эйб не пропадет и за себя постоять сумеет. А он, Генри, скоро вернется. Но все равно это было как-то неправильно.

— Дашь на пару минут свой мобильный? — спросил Генри, отстраняясь от него и доставая из кармана пиджака визитку с номером Магнус. Видимо, она как-то упустила из вида тот момент, что мобильными телефонами Генри не пользовался, потому что на визитке значился только сотовый.

— Давно бы следовало надрать тебе уши и заставить купить телефон, — ворчливо отозвался Эйб, доставая свой и протягивая его Генри.

Магнус ответила после первого же гудка, а через пять минут Генри снова ехал в аэропорт. 

* * * * *

Если сотрудники Убежища и удивились его быстрому возвращению, то вида не подали. Здоровяк, с которым Генри познакомился еще вчера, проводил его в спальню, пояснив, что в данный момент Хелен занята куда более важными делами. И это было хорошо, потому что после такого марафона перелетов спать хотелось нестерпимо, а пять часов в самолете — не так уж и много для полноценного отдыха. Генри провалился в сон, едва только голова коснулась подушки.

На следующее же утро он был разбужен бесцеремонным вторжением Здоровяка, сообщившим, что доктор Магнус желает видеть Генри как можно скорее. Уилл и Кейт успели его во время их беседы предупредить, что Здоровяк всегда настороженно и иногда даже немного агрессивно относится к новичкам. Ссориться с этим чудом природы Генри не хотелось. Хоть он и бессмертный, но ему не улыбалась перспектива быть убитым разозленным йети и очутиться не в привычном Гудзоне, а где-нибудь на середине Фрейзера. 

Хелен Магнус встретила его в лаборатории, куда Генри провел Здоровяк. 

— Что ж, я рада, что вы вернулись, доктор Морган, — сказала она, затягивая на его руке жгут и подготавливая шприц для забора крови.

— Раз уж я здесь задержусь на неопределенное время, то зовите меня просто Генри. 

— Просто Хелен. — Она улыбнулась ему и воткнула иголку в локтевую вену. — Результаты будут готовы через пару часов, а пока могу только дать вам свои материалы для ознакомления.

— Это второе, что я хотел у вас спросить. — Генри прижал ватку к ранке от иглы и согнул локоть.

— А что первое? — Хелен бросила на него быстрый взгляд и снова вернулась к пробирке с кровью, помечая ее.

— Сколько вам лет?

Магнус хмыкнула.

— Неприлично спрашивать у дам возраст.

Генри пропустил ее слова мимо ушей и продолжил:

— Судя по тому, что вы были свидетелем бесчинств Джека Потрошителя, то смею предположить, что не меньше ста двадцати — ста тридцати лет.

Магнус на мгновение замерла, но не стала пояснять, что не только была свидетелем тех страшных преступлений, но и лично знала настоящего Потрошителя. 

— Меня интересует: как? Вы такая же, как и я. И, вероятно, причины своего бессмертия вы узнали уже давно.

— А я их и не пыталась разгадать, — Хелен улыбнулась, но как-то вымученно. — Так уж получилось, что я и моя жажда знаний стали тому причиной. Обо всем этом и многом другом вы найдете в моих записях, Генри. А потому, если вам не терпится все узнать, советую приступить к изучению прямо сейчас, потому что информации много, еще больше будет вопросов после. За один день не управитесь.

Она кивнула на кипу бумаг на столе. Далеко не тонкий намек на то, что Генри ступил не на ту почву, был понят и принят, хотя не без сожаления. Он взял бумаги, извинился и, едва не столкнувшись в дверях с Уиллом, вышел. 

— Ты не жалеешь, что привела его сюда? — Уилл вошел в лабораторию и проводил взглядом удаляющегося Генри.

— Возможно, он абнормал. И я хочу понять, что за вид. — Магнус склонилась над микроскопом. 

— Ладно, черт с вами, развлекайтесь, — хмыкнул Уилл, уже заранее сочувствуя Генри Моргану. Пару дней назад он считал его самым обычным мужчиной и не мог понять, для чего тот понадобился Магнус, но теперь все встало на свои места. — Я вообще-то зашел сказать, что Генри, наш Генри, звонил и сказал, что задержится в Лондонском Убежище, и раньше, чем через неделю его не ждать. 

Магнус никак не отреагировала на слова Уилла, в буквальном смысле зависнув и уставившись куда-то в стену. 

— Магнус? — Уилл дотронулся до ее плеча, она вздрогнула и посмотрела на него так, словно только что заметила его присутствие.

— Извини, мне нужно прояснить кое-что с нашим новым другом.

Уилл только недоуменно посмотрел ей вслед. Мало что понимая в анализах крови, он все же посмотрел в микроскоп, хотя сомневался, что поймет причину, по которой Магнус так перекосило. Однако Уилл понял то, что он увидел. Пару лет назад Магнус проводила экскурс в прошлое Пятерки, а также показывала свою кровь и кровь обычного человека, хотя Уиллу это было без особой на то надобности. Но сейчас он видел почти то же, что и тогда, когда Магнус демонстрировала ему анализ своей крови. Либо Генри Морган являлся прямым потомком вампиров, либо же ему кто-то в этом помог.

* * * * *

— Генри? — Хелен вошла без стука. Он отложил в сторону исследования Магнус, которые пока только пролистывал, вычитывая лишь некоторые моменты.

— Что-то не так? — нахмурился он, глядя на взбудораженную Магнус.

— Да, Генри, что-то не так, — кивнула она, присаживаясь в кресло. — Расскажите мне историю своей семьи. Подробную. Все, что знаете, не упуская ни единой детали.

Просьба Хелен поставила его в тупик. 

— Не совсем понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к моей проблеме, но раз вам так необходимо все знать…

Ничего интересного, как казалось Генри, он рассказать о своей семье не мог. Тяжелее всего было рассказывать об отце-работорговце, а больнее — об Эбигейл. 

— Знаете, иногда я даже задумывался, а не магия ли тому причиной? — Генри невесело усмехнулся и достал из нагрудного кармана жилета старинные часы. — Отец подарил мне их незадолго до моей смерти. В минуты отчаянья я винил их, но выкинуть не решался. Прозвучит глупо, но я думал: «А вдруг это правда? Вдруг тайна сокрыта именно в часах?»

— Генри, — позвала его Магнус, и он, вынырнув из своих воспоминаний, затуманенным взглядом посмотрел на нее, — вы упоминали о ранении, и что пришлось прибегнуть к переливанию крови.

Генри кивнул, еще не понимая, к чему Магнус переспрашивать об этом.

— Вы не знаете имя донора?

— Простите. — Генри покачал головой. — На память я хоть и не жалуюсь, но это было почти двести лет назад… 

— А что вы можете сказать об Адаме? Какова вероятность, что донором мог быть он?

— До этого момента я не задумывался о таком повороте событий, но сейчас… Даже не знаю.

— Что ж, как бы то ни было, но до вашей смерти вы успели получить кровь вампиров, полагаю, как раз во время переливания. 

— Но насколько я успел понять ваши записи, носители этой крови люди вполне смертные, — Генри потянулся было к бумагам, чтобы найти нужную страницу, но Магнус его остановила.

— Этот момент не изучен до конца. Ключевая Кровь полна сюрпризов, а эксперименты с ней за пределы Пятерых никогда не выходили. Если честно, изначально я подозревала в вас неизвестную мне редкую разновидность феникса. Но это, видимо, не так. Или не совсем так. Нужен более тщательный анализ вашей крови.

— Лучше так, чем совсем никаких ответов на мой вечный вопрос. 

— Понимаю, что вы надеялись услышать не такой ответ. Честно говоря, для меня тоже такой исход оказался немного неожиданным.

— Немного? То есть, вы все-таки предполагали причастность вампирской крови?

— Допускала эту возможность, — кивнула Магнус. — Но помня о том, с каким трудом довольно малое количество Ключевой Крови смог достать мой отец, не рассматривала этот вариант всерьез.

— Отлично. Вы скорее еще больше меня запутали, нежели предоставили ответы, — Генри невесело усмехнулся.

— Я пойму, если вы откажетесь от дальнейших исследований.

— Сбежать отсюда я подумывал, — признался Генри. Все больше это напоминало ему дурдом. — Но раз уж я добровольно согласился, узнал такое, что и не снилось даже самому безумному фантасту, то буду идти до конца. 

Магнус заулыбалась, словно и не ждала от него другого ответа.

— Я сделаю все, что от меня зависит, чтобы распутать этот клубок. И простите, что все так вышло.

Хотелось бы Генри верить словам Хелен, но было нечто, подсказывавшее ему: еще не конец. Далеко не конец.

— Генри, — Магнус чуть склонила голову набок. — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы остаться работать в Убежище? Но не в этом, а в Нью-Йоркском, — быстро проговорила она, видя, что Генри уже собирается возразить. 

— Это Убежище не единственное? — брови Генри поползли вверх. Но больше его интересовало, почему Магнус притащила тогда его сюда, а не сделала все, что было необходимо, еще в Нью-Йорке. 

— Абнормалов гораздо больше, чем вы можете себе представить. Сеть Убежищ обширна и разбросана по всему миру, а это — главное. И, предвещая ваш вопрос о том, почему мы здесь, а не в Нью-Йорке, скажу, что там вы бы не были гостем, а именно подопытным кроликом не в самом лучше смысле.

— Простите, я правильно понял, что с тем Убежищем вы не в самых лучших отношениях? И хотите зашвырнуть меня туда? — Генри начал подозревать, что с головой у Хелен Магнус не все в порядке, и тот психолог, Циммерман, не зря здесь работает.

— Нью-Йоркоское Убежище прекрасно во всех смыслах, ничуть не хуже моего. Но вот его глава, Теренс Вексфорд, — Магнус поморщилась, — пренеприятнейшая личность, склонная к радикальным методам, которые мне совсем не по душе. Но я одна, и проследить за всем, что там происходит, мне не под силу. Потому не помешал бы человек, который смог бы действовать от моего имени и…

— Предлагаете заняться укрощением строптивого? — перебил ее Генри.

— Вроде того, — кивнула Хелен. 

Генри усмехнулся и покачал головой. Все-таки он не ошибся в Хелен. Поманили конфеткой, а потом показали большой кукиш. Иначе Генри не мог назвать ситуацию. Он допускал, что Хелен действительно не предполагала того, что в нем может оказаться кровь вампиров. Но вот то, что она говорила сейчас - Генри не сомневался - было задумано ею с самого начала, а предложение помощи было лишь предлогом заманить его сюда.

— Генри, — Магнус чуть наклонилась вперед. — Вы — один из немногих людей, которые вызвали у меня доверие с самого начала и от кого не стоит ждать подлости. Я действительно сожалею, что я не смогла дать вам внятные ответы о вашей способности к перерождению. И вряд ли смогу найти их в ближайшее время. У вас есть сын, которого вы не оставите одного. Но работать здесь, не втягивая его в это, вы не сможете, а Нью-Йорк — идеальный вариант. Вы сами говорили, что не всегда честны с сыном, а там возможно оставить вашу работу в тайне от него, если вы не хотите, чтобы Эйб имел хоть какое-то отношение к Убежищу. И мне будет гораздо проще проводить дальнейшие исследования.

Генри молчал, не зная, что сказать. С одной стороны, тайная завеса немного приоткрылась и, по сути, больше ничего его здесь не держало. С другой — слишком соблазнительной была идея поработать над загадками природы, что скрывались в стенах этого здания и подобным ему, а к неадекватным начальникам ему не привыкать: за двести лет и не с таким сталкивался.

— Я не могу просто так взять и сказать «да», — начал Генри. — Есть много моментов, которые я хотел бы сначала прояснить для себя, начиная с того, с чем сталкивается Убежище, в том числе и ситуации нетипичные, а таковых, полагаю, немало. Что вообще за человек, которому вы, даже не поморщившись, так стремитесь меня скормить…

— Время на размышление я, конечно, вам дам, — Хелен, перебив его, снисходительно улыбнулась. — Но и вечно ждать не смогу.

— Думаю, достаточно будет того, что вы мне все здесь покажете и расскажете об этом Вексфорде. 

— Попрошу Уилла или Кейт провести экскурсию, а сама займусь вашей кровью. — Хелен встала. — А вам советую пока до конца ознакомиться с этим, — она кивнула на кровать, где лежали ее исследования. — Всего доброго, Генри. Надеюсь, что вы сможете принять правильное для вас решение.

Генри повалился на кровать, когда Магнус вышла. Он чувствовал, что самое веселье только начинается и впереди его ждет еще очень много «прекрасных» моментов. Возможно, что он и пожалеет когда-нибудь о своем решении, но у него, в конце концов, целая вечность впереди, а Убежище — всего лишь еще одна интересная возможность познать неведомое.  
__________________  
Примечания:  
1\. Дата смерти первой жертвы Джека Потрошителя. По канону «Вечности» Генри Морган работал над этим делом.

2\. Имеется в виду фильм «Титаник», где Иоанн Гриффит, исполняющий роль Генри Моргана в «Вечности», также сыграл пятого помощника Гарольда Лоу.


End file.
